Another story about aspiring school idols
by YayaSamuko
Summary: Follow seven teenagers as they build an idol group while trying to save their school from closure. With Umeko the leader, Nozomu the team mom, Tsui the heart, Alice the shadow, Rosary the rich, Yuuki the brain and Yggdra the brawl; now begins their story. [Warning: Yuri/Girl's love, crossdressing boys and idol stuffs] (ON HIATUS)
1. Chapter 0: Character introduction

**Warning: This might contains some F/F and M/M elements. Also, I'm using the standard Japanese way of naming, meaning family name going first while first name follows.**

[-x-x-x-]

 _Chapter 0: characters introduction_

[-x-x-x-]

"So, here we start?" A young girl with red hair attached in pigtails popped inside the room and made a dance a la Niko-Nii. "This is not actually a real chapter but will just serve as to introduce the main characters and the real plot."

Another girl with long blonde hair and who was wearing a green dress walked beside the first girl. "First off, the plot is the same as in the anime: a group of students will have to do their best to save their school from closure. The difference however is that our school here is co-ed."

A boy with long brown hair also entered the room and had a seat. "Since author-san doesn't have that knowledge in idols and stuff, he will just try to go with what he knows right now. Or do some research at some points."

"Also," Another boy with blonde hair cut above his shoulder also sat beside the brown-haired one. "The boys will need to crossdress during the spectacles and all. And note that few of the main casts are member of the LGBT community."

"Now then." The last person inside the room, a girl with bright orange hair smiled as she joined the other girls. "Let us do some introductions!"

[-x-x-x-]

1\. _Akatsuki Umeko_ , 16 years old, second year — She has bright red hair cut above her shoulder and usually attached in pigtails with a pair of yellow bows. She has matching emerald eyes and is 158 cm tall. With a nice figure, she prefers to wear short shorts instead of skirt with her uniform.

Umeko is a very energetic girl, always ready to help or lead the others, only thinking about the consequence later and act now. Her friends trust in her. Question studies, she is good at sports and literature but her abilities with Science and Chemistry are garbage.

Concerning her background, she was an energetic and outgoing child who always said and did what she wanted without fearing anything. She is very open about the fact of liking girls, even going as far as to express how gay she is when groping her classmates or trying to flirt with her idol mates.

She loves everything as long as there is rice but is not good with sweets.

2\. _Hikari Nozomu_ , 17 years old, third year — With bright orange hair and matching orange irises, Nozomu is always considered like a 'beauty' by others and is very popular among the other students. She is 169 cm tall and has the best figure among their circle of friend. In contrast to her appearance though, Nozomu prefer to wear long skirts that reach her knees and long stockings in addition.

She is a caring person who is always ready to help her friend but can be shy at other times. Not being at ease around strangers, Nozomu would rather not stay in crowded place and doesn't like getting too much attention. In addition, she has a height complex, not liking the fact of how tall she was and would rather have a smaller chest if given the opportunity.

Nozomu is smart but is slow to catch on with other people's feeling. She loves Physics/Mechanics and Mathematics but is average in everything else.

Being born in a family where her father was always overseas and her mother spending most of her times at her workplace, Nozomu had to learn how to act on her own from a very young age. Later on, she has started living on her own but still had no friend until unrolling Yumesaku high school.

She is also the vice-president of the student council. Also, she is allergic to lactose, meaning no milk but she enjoys eating noodles.

3\. _Makoto Yuuki_ , 17 years, third year — He is 170 cm tall and has both brown hair and brown eyes. His hair is silky and reaches his hips and he usually attaches it in a high ponytail. With a childish face, chubby cheeks and innocent look in his eyes, Yuuki is often mistaken for a tall, boyish girl despite wearing the regular uniform for boys: dark blue pants, white shirt, dark blue tie and light blue jacket.

He is a mysterious person who is obsessed in the occult and Demonology, even member of the occult club. He rarely speaks and would rather just hide in the shadow while playing with his 'friends', ghost puppets.

Yuuki is from a very large family with 14 children and in fact, has lacked attention. He however was not very close to his siblings and rather spent most of his time at their family farm, meditating or having a walk at the cemetery.

He is the ace in Mathematics class but suck at languages and PE. He is also a very picky eater and would rather only eat breads and hate seafood.

4\. _Mitsuki Rosary_ , 16 years old, second year — She has curly blonde hair usually attached in a French braid and icy blue irises. Being 171 cm tall because of her French origins, she has a nice figure and looks a lot older than she actually is.

She prefers to wear longer skirts and boots with the usual uniform. In addition, she likes to wear a tiara atop her head and is usually asked to write apology letter to the disciplinary committee for breaking the dressing code.

Rosary is a bratty girl, spoiled child, who only does things when she feel like it. Her parents are rather rich, her father being a famous French cook and her mother being the heiress of a lingerie company. Despite annoying everyone for most of the time though, she can sometimes act kind with the people who see her and threat her, not like the daughter of rich people, but as a simple girl who want some attention.

Also liking cute things, she is fine with either boys or girl as long as they are cute. And anything with strawberry in it is fine but she hates oranges.

5\. _Albein Tsui_ , 19 years old, first year — She is 170 cm tall and has dark hair as well as brown hair. Tsui, like her age suggest, has a well-developed body and always wear tights under her skirt.

Because of being born with a weak body, she had to take several years from studies and was sent to the hospital for 4 years. She was only able to go back to school after an operation has succeeded and has since then did her best in studies.

Tsui has a very good memory and enjoy Literature. Her dream is to someday become an advocate and defend the weak that can't defend themselves for different reasons. She is a nice girl who enjoys to make the others to smile and that is mostly why she has decided to join Umeko's case.

Also, Tsui has been adopted by two women (a couple) after he parents died in an accident at the age of 2. She doesn't hate that much food too but is scared of mushrooms. She would always eat anything made by her mothers though.

6\. _Alice von Scarlet_ , 15 years old, first year — Because of his name and his petite and girly appearance, Alice is often mistaken for a girl. Silky blonde hair cut above his shoulder and emerald green eyes, pale skin and short height (155 cm), he has inherited the physical traits of his half-Jewish mother and half-Indonesian father.

Alice usually wears the boy's outfit but due to his cute appearance, his classmates usually force him to dress with skirts and other girl's clothes. Being usually a quiet child who has spent his childhood locked in his room and reading books, he is very good at keeping his emotions at control and has a big self-control.

He does ace in Science, his dream being that of becoming a Chemist at a pharmacy. Aside from that, Alice loves eating vegetables and is a vegetarian.

7\. _Kagami Yuuka (Yggdra Yuril Artwaltz)_ , 14 years old, middle school third year — she is a middle school girl and daughter of the chairman who occasionally visit Umeko and co. from time to time. She has brown hair that she usually dyes in blonde and wears a pair of blue contact to hide her nuts-colored irises. Being 148 cm, she is often nicknamed as _chibi_ or Shorty by her uperclassmen.

Yuuka is a chuunibyou, an otaku who thinks she has magic power, even nicknaming herself as her favorite video game character. She is the ace in her middle school though and has lot of IQ compared to her classmates. That however isn't stopping her for being kind and honest. The only problem with her is that she tends to speak like a weirdo while in her Yggdra persona or when she always says bluntly what she thinks without caring about how the others might think.

Her favorite thing to eat is eggs, milk and bread but is not a fan of sushi and chicken meat.

She was friend with Umeko, Tsui and Nozomu since middle school and has decided to help them in saving Yumesaku high.

[-x-x-x-]

"So, that's all that's needed to know!" Umeko happily said as she ran toward the exit.

Nozomu and Tsui smiled before they followed their leader. "We hope you'll stick with us then."

"Our story is only beginning!"

Yuuki let go of a yawn as he stood up and walked toward the exit, grabbing his bag in the process and placing it on his shoulder. "Honestly, I have a bad feeling about all this."

"Is that so?" Alice soon followed the other boy. "I think that lot of funny things are waiting for us."

Yuuka made a girly twirl before chuckling and jumped behind a couch. "Until next time in that case, little Knights defender of light!"

The last person to leave the room was Rosary who opened the door as to allow the petite girl to get out and walked, giving a wink to the camera. "Don't forget to follow!" And then she closed the door behind.

[-x-x-x-]

 **A/N: While reading a fanfiction, please put a distance of 20 to 80 cm between your eyes and the screen for your health and safety.**


	2. Chapter 1: I want to try

_Chapter 1: I want to try_

[-x-x-x-]

Yumesaku high school; a school like any other. Located at a small town at the northern coast of Japan, it has about 100 students for two first year classes, three second years and three third year assignment. The town of Fuyuumi was not that populated, even less than Numazu. It was even considered the countryside of countryside.

On said school, during spring, when the flowers were starting to bloom, the chairman has suddenly summoned every student at the gymnasium for an announcement. Not being aware of the reason of what, the innocent teenagers went into said location and took seat on the clean soil, waiting for the head teacher to start his speech.

The small building was now filled with students wearing white-and-blue uniforms while every teacher were standing at the corners of the room. Among these students were three girls who were friends since middle school and has decided to have a little chat while waiting.

"What do you think they want to announce?" The red-head of the trio started as she folded her legs. She was wearing a dark blue short instead of skirt so it was not going to bother anyone and she didn't have to worry anyone would see her underwear.

"Maybe something concerning the cafeteria..." The girl with bright orange hair and matching orange eyes placed her fingers on her chin. Her uniform's skirt was longer than the average and she was wearing a pair of mid-thighs length stockings, though it looked more like tights. She was sitting on her knees like a young lady and slightly adjusted her glasses. "I don't really know. They didn't even tell us members of the Student Council."

The third girl who had dark raven hair that reached her mid-back let go of a sigh. She was definitely older than the two others and was wearing a tight with her skirt while her tie was neatly attached. "I just hope it won't be too dramatic or something like that."

"Maybe it's about the upcoming summer festival." The first girl thought aloud.

"I seriously doubt it, Umeko-san." The girl at her left, the orange-haired one sweatdropped. "It's only in three months after all."

The tallest of the trio couldn't help but to chuckle. "Umeko- _senpai_ is such a child sometimes."

Said girl pouted. "Nozomu- _chan_ and Tsui- _chan_ are such a meanies! And Ume just wanted to give her opinion." She said, earning more chuckles from her two childhood friends.

However, their small chat was put into an end as a tall man wearing a dark blue suit walked in from of everyone and grabbed a microphone. "Ahem! Your attention all!" He started, earning the attention of every sitting students and standing teachers. "I am very sorry for calling you all this suddenly but I have a very important announcement to do." He took a breath before moving his hand and started rubbing his bald head. "I am not going to beat around the bush. Our school is going to close down next year."

Silence followed as everyone tried to process what the chairman has just said. Though, following that, several screams and questions erupted from the students and even teachers. "Wait. What?"

"But that's impossible!"

"And why is that?"

"And what is going to happen to us?"

A woman with white hair and also wearing a suit walked beside the chairman and the man offered her the microphone. "Please calm down everyone." She seemed like a reasonable authority figure as the crowd quieted down when she started speaking. "I guess we all know about the low number of student this school is having. Plus, being in such secluded town, not many people are willing to send their children here. Atop that, we are very low on budget." The woman continued before giving the microphone back to the bald man and walked at the side.

"So, as Mrs. the Secretary has said, we are in a big dilemma. However, be assured. Yumesaku will only close its door after winter. As for the first and second years, you will all be sent to the neighbor towns' school without any worry."

The chairman bowed before walking toward the exit. Gossips started once again but the teachers have decided to lead everyone out. On their way out, Umeko was still chocked by the sudden revelation and so were her two friends. They just left the gymnasium without any more word.

[-x-x-x-]

"I can't believe this!" A certain blonde complained as she sat behind her desk. "This is a real scandal!"

The two boys beside her sweatdropped before turning to Umeko who was sitting in front of them. "Though I can't believe this is really happening." The first boy stated, placing a hand on his chin. "Can't we really do anything?"

"But even though..." The second boy sighed before realizing that the red-head was paying them no attention. "Akatsuki- _san_?"

Umeko let go of a sigh and rested her back on the desk behind her, massaging her temples. "I can't think of anything!" She complained, earning a scoff from the half-foreigner. "What is making you laugh, Mitsuki?"

Said blonde stood up from her chair and walked in front of the shorter girl's desk. "I thought you'd say something like that. After all, you are not even cut to be the class representative, _Lune rouge_."

A vein popped atop Umeko's head. Sure, the two were not on very good term, especially since Umeko was assigned as the class rep. Rosary wanted that post so badly though and since then has acted as the red-head's rival with everything.

"Mitsuki!" The short girl stood up and slammed the table. "You are once again using that nickname!" She said with an upset tone. "I am so jealous! Why is it you can easily give us all French nicknames? I want to give you a nickname as well!"

Rosary and the other second year students sweatdropped. "There she goes again." A girl in the background sighed.

"What do you mean again this time, _Lune rouge_?" The blonde also slammed the desk, her face red.

"What I mean is that Ume wants to get closer to Mitsuki- _chan_ but why is Mitsuki- _chan_ always acting very cold toward Ume?"

"What the...?" The boy from earlier sighed before slamming his face on his desk. "There they go again! You two are really like an old-married couple."

" _La ferme_!" Rosary yelled at the boy before pointing an accusing finger at the clueless red-head in front of her. "Stop trying to change the subject! The main reason of this meeting is for us to find a solution. I can't accept such thing as the closure of this school."

"Then, why not just asking your parents to invest in Yumesaku so this school could be saved?" Another boy proposed.

"Yeah!" His twin sister agreed. "Since their family is rather rich, that might work."

An anime drop fell from Rosary's head before she sighed and looked down. "Well... It's not as simple as that. Maman is very strict and wasn't even okay with me attending this school. As for Papa, he will be overseas until the end of the year."

Following that was an awkward silence until the girl from earlier realized something. "Then, why is it you are still studying here when your Mom is against it?"

"That's..." A blush appeared on the half-foreigner's face. "That's because... I have my reason! That's all that's needed to know."

"O...ok..." The twin brother said, unsure before turning back to the class representative. "So, class rep., what should we do?"

Said red-head sat back on her chair and had a look at everyone. "No idea! I even tried to ask Nozomu- _chan_ and she said that even the Student Council isn't able to find a solution." She then sighed while looking down, resting her chin on her desk. "To think that my beloved Nozomu- _chan_ is doing her best to find a solution, I can't just slack off like this."

The girls sweatdropped once again at how gay their classmate was. "Umeko- _san_... You never beat around the bush, don't you?"

"Why hiding who I am though? I have nothing to hide and my life is perfect." She replied before pausing an instant. "Well... near perfect! I am still waiting for graduation before confessing to the girl of my dream."

"Kya!" The fangirls screamed. "How romantic! That's Umeko- _sama_ for you!"

" _Hehe!_ "

The homeroom teacher has finally arrived after that and everyone had to go back to their seat. The brown-haired woman stood in front of the backboard and adjusted her glasses while clearing her throat. "I am sure that you all heard the chairman. However, we shall not let it disturb us. We'll just continue class normally so you won't have any difficulty integrating another school next year." And with that, she started writing on the blackboard.

[-x-x-x-]

It was lunchtime and most students were either at the cafeteria or at their classroom or at the garden to eat. Umeko and company were seated outside, at the shadow of a tree and were enjoying lunch like everyone else.

"So, you found nothing?" Nozomu asked as she opened her pot of instant ramen and started eating. "It's delicious!"

The red-head shook her head as she accepted a spoonfull of curry from Tsui. "Nope! I held a meeting with everyone from my class but we found _nyathing_."

"That's too bad." The ravenette said while accepting Umeko's spoonful of _omelettes_. "I also tried searching on my own but every formula I used had a weakness."

Umeko just sweatdropped. "You really like Math, don't you?"

"Not really. I am more into social studies and literature I guess. The one good with Mathematics are Nozomu- _senpai_ and Alice- _kun_."

"I was thinking about it for a while now but..." The ginger-head paused an instant as she placed her chopsticks and turned to the older girl. "It's a little weird that you are calling us _senpai_ even though you are older than us."

The taller girl looked down at that. "So, do you really hate it when I call you like that... I'm sorry... It's just that even though I'm already 18, I'm still a high school and that might embarrass you to walk side by side with me..."

"What are you saying~?" Umeko took Tsui in a hug and offered another spoonful of omelette. "We will never be embarrassed about something like that. Tsui- _chan_ is our precious friend and we want you to be more at ease and closer to us. You using ' _senpai_ ' make it look as if we have a great gap so we want you to drop it so we look a lot closer." She added with a pleading eye. "Pretty please~"

Tsui let go of a sigh before smiling. "I guess... Umeko... Nozomu..."

"Yay!" The red-head tackled her love interest once again while Nozomu was just watching, smiled and resumed her lunch.

"However," a teenager with blonde hair cut above their shoulder closed their eyes as they let go of a sigh. They were wearing the boy's uniform but had a very girly appearance such as a petite body, silky skin, childish face and all. "It will be such a pain if Yumesaku was to really shut down."

The three girls turned to them with a puzzled face. "Alice- _kun_... Since when were you there?"

"Since lunch has started. Tsui- _Nee-sama_ has proposed me to eat with you all." He replied casually with a tilt of the head and chopped a broccoli from his lunchbox.

"So, you hear everything?"

The petite boy nodded. "I just got used to this environment with everyone. I would go as far as to say that I love this school even though I was just a student here for two months. I think it will be very sad if we were all to part and forced into a new environment with only new strangers surrounding us."

There was a moment of silence as the three teenagers looked at the sky. It was a vast blue with no cloud at the horizon. With the wind gently brushing the grasses and leaves of the trees around, the atmosphere was calm with only few students' chatter occasionally breaking the silence.

The one to break the silence was Alice. "I will do anything to save this school." He said out of nowhere before standing up and bowed at the three girls. "Please let me know if you find a solution." And then he left. The blonde was rather mysterious at times and remained quiet most of times but he was enjoying his high school life. He didn't want this to end this abruptly.

With the girly boy out of their sign now, the trio just let go of several yawns before standing up and started walking around. Since it was Friday and the teachers were having a meeting, classes have been canceled for the evening and the students were free to go home. Umeko however has proposed to stay behind since she wanted to talk with someone. Her two friends just waved goodbye at her before going home. Nozomu still had to copy few notes for a sick friend while Tsui wanted to go home earlier and help her Moms with their work.

[-x-x-x-]

The occult club's clubroom was empty as always with the only member being seated on a small pliable chair. The curtains were all open and the stuffs tidied inside a drawer. Gazing outside, the brown-haired boy let go of a sigh as he placed his bottle of mineral water beside him.

"So boring..."

He was the only member of the occult club. After his uperclassmen has graduated, no one has since then been interested in Demonology and it was boring to do research alone on his own. It was quiet too that day and the brunette has decided to untie his hair. He had long silky hair that reached his hip and was more or less girly, especially right at the moment as he was wearing a dark cape over his school uniform.

"Sorry for the intrusion!" The door to the room however was slammed open as Umeko got inside and walked beside the young boy. "Heya, Yuuki!"

The brown-haired teenager just sighed, not even bothering to turn toward the girl. "What is it, Akatsuki? I already told you to stop slamming the door. This club has almost no budget so we won't be able to afford preparations."

The red-head made a childish pout before resting her hands on the window. "Well... Umeko has spent the day looking for a plan with Tsui- _chan_ and Nozomu- _chan_ but we haven't managed to find anything."

"Too bad in that case." Yuuki replied dryly with a cold voice, his eyes still glued to the horizon.

Umeko sighed before taking a seat on a pliable chair beside the boy. The two of them were neighbor and since they were about the same age, the red-head thought they were friend. Yuuki however was just a social awkward who barely got interested in anything.

As the red-head was about to say something though, the door toward the room was opened and a petite blonde girl walked in. "Greeting! Yuuki- _Nii-sama_! Umeko- _Nee-sama_!"

Umeko turned her chair and smiled before running toward the girl, hugging her and shoving her small chubby face in her cleavage, inflicting her some séance of marshmallow hell. She struggle to get free but quickly ran out of oxygen. "If it isn't my cute lil' sister Yuuka- _chan_!"

"Yggdra!" Yuuka attempted to correct, her voice muffled by the pair of airbags suffocating her.

After a good minute of struggling, the dyed-blonde girl finally managed to get free and Umeko gave her a smile. "Heya, Yuuka- _chan_! What brought you today?"

The petite girl adjusted her green-and-white dress before scoffing. "I am not glad to see you as well, _Nee-sama_!" She said with a girly pout. "Please have a diet!"

"Eeeh! But they ain't fat!"

"Whatever!" Yuuka, or Yggdra as she insisted, folded her arms before taking a phone from her pocket. "I heard that this school is about to close down. Father has told me."

Umeko nodded before kneeling down in front of the shorter girl, taking her in a hug and playing with her hair. "That's my lil' Yuuka for you! She's just so smart! Please become my wife when I graduate from high school!"

A vein popped atop Yggdra's head but she held her fist for the time being. "Whatever! I've decided to come her because I found the best solution to save this school." She showed her phone whose screen was playing a video where a group of young girl were dancing and singing. "I also want to attend this school once I graduate from middle school."

The red-head grabbed the phone and watched in awe at the video. "Wow! They're are so cute and they sing so well and their choreography is so cool! I wanna marry their leader!"

"Please no!" The blonde sighed.

That took Yuuki's attention though and he stood up to have a better look at the video. "Idols?"

"School idols!" The petite chuunibyou girl corrected. "There is a tournament where school idols from different school take part in the Love Live. The winners will get very popular. I heard that the group u's has managed to save their school by taking part of this."

Umeko had a look at the logo and so did Yuuki. "I thought it read as ' _micro s_ '." The boy made a tilt of the eye as he attempted to read it. "Y'know, in physics. One micro equal 10 power minus 6 of a unity. Like micro Farad or micro Henry."

Steams appeared atop Umeko's head. "Jeez! Stop talking in alien language!"

"But it's Math language."

"It's the same thing!" The red-head responded before returning her attention to the screen. "I think it read as Muses, like the nine goddesses of music from the Greek mythology."

"Really? I always sleep during history class so..." The boy sighed but his eyes remained glued to the screen. "Though they are shining. I bet they are very popular and has lot of attention from their surrounding."

Umeko couldn't help a smile from forming on her face. "I know! Let us become school idols so we could save our school!"

"I thought you would say that!" Yuuka smiled. "So, how many people do you think you could gather?"

The red-head thought an instant. "First off, if I manage to convince Nozomu- _chan_ and Tsui- _chan_ and then Mitsuki- _chan_... Also, Alice- _kun_ has said he would do anything..."

"Also, count me in!" The ravenette said. "I am not letting all the fun to you alone!"

"Yuuka- _chan_..."

"Me too..." Yuuki shyly raised a hand. He thought that maybe becoming an idol will help him opening up and cure his awkwardness. Maybe that way too, he will get more attention from his parents and siblings.

" _Ara_... Even Yuuki- _kun_?" Umeko smiled before running toward the window, popping her head out and feeling the wind. "I don't really know what's waiting for us but..." She took a deep breath. "I want to try being a school idol too!"

[-x-x-x-]

 **A/N: The story begins! Also, some mention to Love Live, my favorite anime about idols :p**


	3. Chapter 2: It's not that hard when you

Adjusting his pair of square glasses, the young tall boy with raven hair and matching dark eyes hummed at the paper in front of him. The sign "Student council president" was placed on the desk in front of him and several other pile of paper was on said desk. The room itself was a total mess with few shelves full of registers and chairs in all places.

Lifting his head, the president smiled at the two people in frontof him. "I see that you are determinated, Akatsuki-kun."

Umeko returned the smile. "Of course! It's all thanks to Yuuka-chan that I got the idea." She hummed happily while making a girly twirl. "Now that I think about it, the solution against the closure was just under our eyes but we couldn't see it yet."

Yuuki however was trying to avoid any form of eye contact as he was just fixing the wall at the other side of the room. "So, we have decided to apply for a new club; the idol's club...and are asking for your cooperation."

The raven-haired boy gave a nod before holding the paper at the tip of his fingers, the light making his glass shine. "I see no problem with the way you filled it... however, we are lacking any form of budget..."

The red-head gave a tilt of the head and the vice-president who was standing behind the tall boy let go of a small sigh. "With the closure triggered, our budget has crashed so much that we will be forced to close few clubs to be exact. Only very few will remain."

Umeko's mouth formed a "o" and she walked beside the orange-haired girl, clinging to her. "Then, what should we do, Nozomu-chaaaaaan...?"

Nozomu placed a finger on her chin as her friend continued to pout on her ear. It was making Yuuki more nervous to see his childhood friends getting this touchy with each others. He was not jealous or anything but he was more scared that Umeko might do something "shameless" once again since it always happen each time she was clinging to a girl. Last time, for example, the brown-haired boy had to apologize to the owner of a fast food because a certain red-head wouldn't stop kissing each girl she knew in said place.

Massaging his temples, the young brunette let go of a sigh. "Then, if we can convince the other clubs to support the idol club, maybe we could get a chance."

"…Like asking them politely to disband their own club to allow us to form?" Umeko said in an innocent tone and made it look as if what she has said was the most normal thing in the world.

"Please do not say it like you are going to use the other's sacrifice to survive." The raven-haired president sweatdropped.

"Anyway..." The red-head clung closer to her (girl)friend and turned to the taller boy. "Amatsuka-senpai, is there any way for us to assemble all the club presidents and talk it out like civilized people? I don't want to spend too much time with it since we are racing against time."

The president (AKA Amatsuka Shirou) placed both elbows on the desk and thought an instant. "I could organize an assembly today after class but I can't guarantee that everyone will be there. After all, most of them are still busy preparing for the upcoming festival in town."

Yuuki sighed another time before walking over to the window. "If there is chance, even 1%, we will take it. It is too late to search another solution. We need to upload our first PV at the later in two weeks."

Shirou nodded. "So, you are really determined about this entire story?" A nod from Umeko was enough and the raven-haired president stood up beforewalking toward another boy with long ginger hair by the door. "Aoi, we will be holding an assembly after class. I am counting on you." He then turned to his twin sister, also ginger-haired but shorter than the boy. "Midori, you are responsible of the room."

"Aye, sir!" The Sakurai twins saluted before walking out of the room.

The president then turned to the three remaining people inside the room. "All right! Now, I guess we need to talk about the members." He said before walking near a shelf and picked a book. "You said that you are seven members yet there are only four names on the application you have handed. May I know why?"

The red-head rubbed the back of her head and started giggling awkwardly. "W-well... I am planning on asking them during lunchtime..."

Shirou just nodded before walking back behind his desk. "I will be counting on you in that case... Since class hasn't even started yet, you have about 8 hours until the meeting begins."

Both Umeko and Yuuki nodded before walking out of the room, leaving the two members of the student council behind. With the duo out, the raven-haired boy sighed and fell on his chair. "She sure hasn't changed..." He said with another sigh before eying Nozomu. "I am surprised you can easily follow all her little caprices and fantasies."

The orange-haired girl just chuckled before grabbing a book from the desk and started tidying it alongside other papers. "Well... Umeko might be naive but she has a big heart and enough brain to think things ahead. She would have never started this plan if she wasn't sure it had chances to success. Yuuki on the other hand might seem eccentric and awkward around people but he wouldn't do anything foolish that won't benefit his friends. The reason he is following Umeko is because he is convinced it is for the best. As for Yuuka-chan, she is a nice girl and her dream is to go to this school by any cost. That's why I want to lend them my abilities as well."

Shirou nodded, his lips forming a smile. "You do really love, Akatsuki, don't you?"

The response came as a nod. "Umeko is a nice girl but she is very slow and is still oblivious to my feelings..." Nozomu slowly moved her hand to clutch her chest. "I wonder if I should be more direct and tell her face to face..."

A chuckle was all the response she heard. "Assurance, Hikari! You need more assurance" The president returned his attention to the pile of paper in front of him. "She might not seem like it but I think that Akatsuki is reciprocating your feelings only. She is only flirting with other girls as to make you jealous and so you would tell her the three words she has been waiting since middle school."

The ginger-head looked down at these words. "I... just don't have the courage... at least not yet..."

Shirou slightly tilted his head to have a look at Nozomu's back. "You're still not over it yet? Are you still afraid that the incident with that senpai will happen again?" There was no response and the raven-haired boy sighed. "Umeko will never make you suffer! I understand you are scared because of these girls who have treated you like a trash because you are into girls. After all, we all had a painful middle school life... but, you need to move on and face your fears."

"I know that..."

Another sigh escaped Shirou's lips before he returned back into his work.

[-x-x-x-]

"Alice-chan~"

Said blonde turned his head to see Umeko waving at him and his lips formed a smile. "Good morning, Akatsuki-senpai, Makoto-senpai!"

Yuuki gave a slight bow of the head as the red-head walked behind the young girly boy. Alice was dressed in skirt instead of pants for that morning and he looked very cute. His face was still very stoic though as he was not minding the way he was dressed it. Umeko's smile just widened. "As I thought, Alice-chan is so cute and girly~ I bet you would look good in idol outfits."

"Idols?" The young crossdresser slightly tilted his head. "Well... Mother has already dressed me in all kind of frilly dress and they don't seem bad."

"Really? That's super!" The red-head made a twirl as she took a paper from her pocket and handed it to the petite boy with a pen. "Then, does that mean you are ready to join us? We are going to be school idols and save the school."

There was a small pause until Alice grabbed the paper and examined it, his facial expression still remaining very calm. "Do you mean we are going to imitate the Muses?"

"Ara? You know about them?"

Alice just nodded. "Mother is a huge fan of them and has prepared lot of costumes, based by their design. My Aunt has also downloaded all their song so I could learn them."

"Really?" The red-head switched into her fangirl more as her eyes started to shine. "So, you can sing and dance well?"

"I can't say I am very good at it but I know the base." He replied calmly before signing the paper. "Though, please forgive my rudeness but may I ask about senpai?"

"Me?" Umeko pointed to herself before smiling. "I am not very good at singing and dancing but I have enough confidence in my strength and stamina. Also, we still have a week to master the technique." She then eyed at Yuuki.

The brunette just nodded. "I sing badly and dance as if I have two left feet..."

There was a slight moment of pause until the red-head giggled. "No worry about it! We just need some practice. I am sure Yuuki-kun is able to learn fast."

The brunette just smiled at these words.

[-x-x-x-]

Umeko entered her classroom and hurried toward her rival's desk. Rosary was already unpacking her stuff and lifted her head to see the grin on the red-head's face. "What do you want, Rouge?"

The red-head's smile dropped and turned into a pout. "Mitsuki-chan is such a meanie..."

Rosary just scuffed. "Anyway, what do you want? Please just hurry up."

"Eeeh!" Umeko just clung to the blonde girl and rubbed their cheeks together. "That was very mean! Why are you always this cold toward Ume-chan?"

The half-French girl's face turned beet red at her "rival's" sudden action and she tried to push her back but to no result. Umeko's whimpers intensified and it soon turned into sobs. That caught the other students' attention, making Rosary look like she was the one making Umeko cry.

She quickly patted the shorter girl's head and drew circles on her back, hoping that that would make her calm down and make the others stop looking at them like that. "There, there! Aww... Rouge; why are you always this spoiled child!?" The blonde then sighed and started looking everywhere but the crying red-head. "I understand... I am sorry for always being a meanie... Please forgive me..." By this time, her face was already the darkest shade of red.

"Really?" Umeko's face lit up again as she grabbed Rosary's hands. "But I can't really believe you." She said with a disappointed tone and moved one hand as to place a finger on her lips. "Give me a kiss and I will forgive you."

That was the trigger to make everyone else rolls their eyes, much to Rosary's embarrassment. "Mpfff! The old couple is flirting once again." Aoi scoffed while taking a seat.

"Seriously; you two should get a room already." Midori sighed as well as she took seat beside her brother.

"It's not very kind of you, Midori-chan." Another girl with gray hair and emerald eyes who was sitting behind the ginger girl pinched her cheeks from behind, making the younger Sakurai to flinch. "After all, the one and only one for Umeko-san is Nozomu-senpai~"

The ginger girl turned toward her friend and smiled at her. "Well... They make a cute couple but I just can't help but to ship UmeRosa. Don't you think, Shizuka-chan?"

"UmeRosa?" Aoi questioned his sister with a tilt of the head.

"Yeah!" The girl replied cheerfully. "It's very common in anime and manga and even real life to give that kind of name to our favorite pairing. For example RomiJuli for Romeo and Juliet. Some even uses NozoEri for Nozomi and Eri-chan for instance~"

"Ara..." Shizuka placed a hand in front of her mouth as to suppress a giggle. "I see that someone is also fan of the µ's~"

Midori proudly scoffed and puffed her (very flat) chest. "Of course! Rin-chan is the best girl!"

The other girl couldn't hold her giggles anymore by this point as her lips formed a big grin. "I see that you're childish as always~"

The boy just sighed at these girls' conversation. "You two are just too weird. It was as if you're an old married couple..."

"We're not!" Midori and Shizuka said at the same time but the latter added a little inaudible "at least not yet."

"So, as I was saying~" Back to Umeko and her friend-rival, said red-head has already given up on her childish whimper and was on serious mode. "I was thinking about building our own school idol group to save our school. A little like µ's you could say."

"Don't you mean Muses?" Rosary corrected as she sat straight once again, her face turning back normal.

"Ah yeah!" The energetic girl's lips curled into a bigger smile. "So, you were into stuff like these as well?"

"Of course, anything that's cute is enough to interest me."

"I see..." There was a brief moment of silence until she spoke again. "So, as I was saying, we'll be building our own group. I've already managed to gather five members and hope you will ne the sixth."

Another silence took place as the blonde placed a finger on her chin and thought. "Are you really serious about this? I mean the idol industry is a cruel and hard one. Do you have enough determination? Are you sure you could withstand failure?"

Umeko gave another tilt of the head. "What do you mean?"

Rosary sighed as she stood up. "What I am saying is that this is no game. Lot of painful drama will wait for anyone who attempts to follow this road." She said, her face's expression showing how serious she was. "Hundreds of group has already attempted but have given up midway because they didn't have the strength or courage to continue. It's not just a fantasy that you can just declare aloud that you're going to become idol and think everything will work fine."

"I know that."

The blonde was surprised by how calm the tomboy girl's voice was. A smile, not the usual idiot grin but a serious one, was on her face as the red-head has joined her hands on her chest.

"I spent the night at Yuuka-chan's place and learned about all the problems that we could encounter. However, I won't give up!" She reached a hand to the taller girl as her smile turned into a more comforting one. "That's why... I need your help, Mitsuki."

There was another silence as the blonde was surprised. After a good minute though, Rosary finally accepted the offer and shook Umeko's hand firmly. "You'd better not break that promise or I will sue you!"

Umeko just chuckled.

[-x-x-x-]

"Really?" Tsui was happily eating an apple while her two childhood friends were busy with their own lunch. The younger duo has just told the brunette about their plan and Tsui has decided to think about it. "I don't mind. I think I would like to try."

Both Nozomu and Umeko cheered at their friend's word. "Really?!"

A nod from the tall girl was enough. "I just need to tell Mom and Mama. Though I am mostly sure they will agree."

"Yay!" The red-head just jumped at the older girl and rubbed their cheeks together. "I so looove you, Tsui-chaaan~"

Nozomu just giggles. Though she felt a little jealous deep inside but quickly brushed the thought away. "So, that makes us seven members? What about our group name?"

Umeko gave a tilt of the head as she turned to the gingerhead. "Our group name?" She asked, her arms still wrapped around Tsui's neck. "Maybe we should gathered all the members first and decide that together."

"I see... I guess that's the best thing to do." Nozomu sighed as she threw the empty plastic cup of ramen on the bin. "Also, about the meeting..."

"I already have a flawless plan." Umeko cut her words and took a small notebook from her pocket. "I've somehow managed to think of something by gathering all my classmates so we could discuss about this. The other students have agreed to talk to their seniors about their group and have several club fuses into a single one."

"I already know for sure that the Judo, Kendo, Archery and Karate team will fuse and reduce their budget to support us." Yuuki said from behind the trio. The young boy has just arrived several minutes prior but hasn't said a word until not.

"Ara... Makoto-kun?" Tsui smiled at the boy whose hair was let lose on his back, down to the hips, instead of being attached in the usual ponytail.

The brown-haired boy just nodded, never smiling as he took a notebook from his pants' pocket. "I've also managed to get the support of few 'ghost' club such as the Neighbor club, the gaming club, the novel research club, the UFO research club and waifu simulator club to disband. And of course, I've also disbanded the Occult club to give us more chance."

"The waifu simulator club?" Tsui gave a tilt of the head.

"UFO research club?" Umeko also questioned.

The orange-haired vice president however couldn't help but to chuckle. "I guess we had lot of funny clubs around. However, they always went to every assembly and never caused us any trouble so we let them be." She then stood up straight and bowed at the younger boy. "Thank you for the help though!"

"It's nothing..." Yuuki replied with a calm tone before returning the bow and turned on his heels. "However, my mission is not done yet. I still have to convince the president of the Crossdressing club?"

"Crossdressing club?"

The brunette replied with a nod. "The members are not bad guys but they are all afraid of girls and hate anything manly so I will need to dress up a little before I could have a talk with them." And with that, the boy left the area.

Umeko couldn't help but to sigh as she stood up and rested both hands on her hips. "He's doing his best...? That's Yuuki for you!"

Nozomu couldn't hold herself anymore by this time and turned to the red-head, her eyes reflecting her seriousness. "I have been wondering that for a while but what kind of relationship do you have with Makoto-san?"

"?" The red-head was taken aback by the sudden question and thought for a minute before replying. "Well... Back when I was a child, I was always causing trouble and other kids avoided me. Sometimes later, a group of girl has bullied me. That was when Yuuki has shown up and got humiliated instead of me."

"?"

"Let me explain!" Umeko said as she saw her friends' puzzled expression.

 _~ Flashback ~_

"Found you~" A young girl with blue hair sing sang as she found little Umeko behind a desk. She then grabbed the little red-head by her hair and the latter started to cry.

"That's very mean! Why are you doing this?"

"Because you are annoying us and we want to have our revenge!" The other silver-haired little girl said as she, the other bully and a ginger-head girl dragged Umeko outside.

It was raining outside and the bad trio has insisted to throw the red-head in the mood as to humiliate her. Umeko started to cry. "I'm sorry! I won't play a prank on you anymore." She said in a sad voice as she was scared. Her mother was going to get mad if she came back home with her clothes dirty and covered in mud.

As the bullies were about to reply though, a new child walked in their direction from inside the school building. They had long brown hair attached in twintails and was wearing a simple T-shirt and shorts. "Please let go of her!"

"Ara... If it isn't Yuu-chan?" One of the girls grinned. "Tomgirls like you should just stay behind the others or just hiding in the shadow. What we are doing have nothing to do with you."

"Do not worry though." The other bully continued. "We will also take care of you later~"

"What do you prefer to wear? A summer dress? Girl's swimsuit?" The last one joked.

However, much to everyone's surprise though, the young boy ran forward and charged the one girl who was holding Umeko by the hair. He was not very strong though and was the one to fall when the girl just smirked. "How weak!"

And with that, the girls' attention turned to Yuuki, having them forget about Umeko who was whipping her tears. The red-head saw the brunette being beaten up on the mud though and thought that it was unfair that someone else was taking her punishment for herself. She then finally decided to summon her courage and ran to the four other people, apologized to the bullies and allowed them to cover her clothes with mud.

In the end, Umeko's mother was very mad and she was punished for covering her clothes with all kind of dirt. She however didn't say anything else and just thanked Yuuki the next day when they met at school.

"It's nothing to worry about." The young boy said with a more or less calm voice. It seemed a little sad to Umeko's opinion but maybe it was because he was lonely.

Well... Because of how girly Yuuki looks, he was usually bullied and since she heard his family was very large, the others rarely gave him any attention so he must be lonely inside.

That was when the red-head has decided to take a decision. "How about we become friends? Or siblings? I've always wanted a big brother."

"?"

"Yeah! Think about it!"

"..."

"..."

"Okay... I guess..." Yuuki nodded his head, his voice still dry. "But I am not interested in girls."

"No need to worry!" Umeko gave a thumb up. "I'm gay so there's no problem!" She said proudly and shamelessly, somehow earning her a chuckle from the brunette. "Or maybe the term lesbian would describe me better..."

"You really are not like the others, aren't you, Umeko?"

"Thehe..."

 _~ end of the flashback ~_

"So, that's our story!" Umeko said proudly and Nozomu let go of a sigh.

"I see... So, you consider him like a brother and he consider you like his GAY sister?"

Tsui's joke had an impact on the now literal red-head as her face was matching her hair color. "It's very embarrassing so please don't make that joke anymore!"

"Thehe!" The two older girls just chuckled.

"Thehe!" Umeko also laughed at their antics and grabbed both girls by the side so she was in the middle, holding a girl by her left and her right. "But I'm just so lucky to have two cute girls like this by my side everyday. Also, I have a very cute tsundere to tease, a very cute little sister." Nozomu felt a little pang in her chest at Umeko's words but the red-head quickly took her by the chin and placed a light kiss on the ginger-head's cheek. "And of course, my one and only beloved soon-to-be-my-girlfriend~"

Tsui just chuckled at her friends' antics as Nozomu has started blushing like a madwoman. Umeko however still had a grin on her face as she let her two friends back inside the school building. "All right! Let us take part in that assembly and have our club approved!"

[-x-x-x-]

 _Chapter 2: It's not that hard when you try_

[-x-x-x-]

 **Sakurai Aoi: Heya!**

 **Sakurai Midori: So, we will be doing the ending note for this chapter?**

 **Minakaze Shizuka: Looks like it... How about we talk a little about what's waiting for our friends.**

 **Amatsuka Shirou: Honestly, I wouldn't worry about them. They are all good child who will always be ready to help each others.**

 **Aki Albein: That's right! I'm so glad Tsui-chan has managed to make such good friends.**

 **Haru Albein: Right, honey?**

 **Sakurai Aoi: Wait! Who are you two?**

 **Haru Albein: *chuckles* We're Tsui's adoptive mothers and we will make our first appearance in the next chapter.**

 **Erika von Scarlet: And don't forget about Alice-chan's mother~**

 **Takumi Eine Scarlet: ...and Alice-chan's beloved aunt~**

 **Sakurai Midori: Woaa! There are so many people here...**

 **Minakaze Shizuka: *giggles awkwardly* W-well... The author doesn't like to do things half...**

 **Aki Albein: Anyway, please look forward to the next chapter!**

 **Haru Albein, Erika von Scarlet, Takumi Eine Scarlet & Aki Albein: See you next time!**

 **Sakurai Aoi & Amatsuka Shirou: *sigh***


End file.
